The Elements
by Rilakku
Summary: One was fire, with a dangerous temper. The other one was water, with a loving and open heart. The two were only seprated by a glass wall, keeping them from knowing each other. Based of the short film 'Draw With Me' For Hugh Takinamee!


**HAPPY V-DAY EVERYONE! So this is for the one and only Hugh Takinamee, and I know a little thing we both have in common! We both LOVE Dott, and since he requested it for V-Day then it just would be a tragedy if he didn't get it! So Julius this is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two different worlds, one fire and one air.

The worlds control different parts, to the volcanoes, to the tsunamis.

One was made full of fire elements, hot headed traits, and had the worst temper there was. The name he was given was Scott Saraf, meaning roughly Warrior of Fire. He had a heart made out of coal, lungs made out of steam, brains made out of rocks, and hair made from the deepest fire from the center of the earth. Making him the feared leader of Fire.

He was a ruthless one, he choose the disasters over the rainbows. He always tried to work disasters into everything.

But he was unaware of the other person, the other world, the other leader.

Expect it was someone who was almost the exact opposite.

The other was full of wind and water elements, loving and hoping traits, and had the most forgiving soul there was. The name she was given was Dawn Aira, meaning Awaking of the Wind. She had long hair made out of the best of cirrostratus clouds flowing to her knees, lungs made out of water, brains made out of the clearest of clouds, and a heart out of the rarest altocumulus clouds to be found. Making her beloved of the animal creatures, she loved animals but she always was the beloved leader of everything known as Water and Wind.

The two were always different, and never crashed. Because their creators feared of the one thing, they never hoped for.

A magical force that could change people.

The force called Love, so before the two leaders were even made. The creators agreed to separate the two, so they would never ever try to be to friends or even worst. Because if they ever dared to met, disaster would fall on the earth.

They believed it would work, the glass barrier, but what they didn't know was their greatest weakness.

* * *

_Hello? _

Was written on the wall, he could see that someone had to write it. But who? So he did the only reasonable thing he could do. He wrote back.

_Who is this? _

Her face looked shock, someone else was there! Sure she loved the animals, but this was amazing. Someone to talk to! Well to write to, someone she would acatully become friends with! Someone she could find.

_I'm Dawn, who are you?_

And then everything went down hill.

* * *

The two continued to talk, and the world became in peace. The two leaders of the most disastrous elements were too busy writing and getting to know each other better than to cause storms or distastes.

_I hate the glass wall. I wish I could see you._

Dawn wrote, she longed to have seen Scott. It was like he had become he had become her best friend in the matter of years, hours, or days the pair talked to each other. They looked at each other, everyday, every moment they could just to look at each other.

Scott placed his hand on the glass, and Dawn did the same. Meeting his hand, well meeting the glass, but still it was like they were holding hands.

_It feels cold._

Dawn wrote as she frowned again, all she wanted to do was finally be able to touch Scott. To feel him, the warmth she always wanted to feel. She quickly stood up, and Scott did the same.

_One three, okay?_

Dawn quickly nodded her head agreeing with Scott. The two counted down to three, and ran. Crashing into the glass, tiny little cracks had appered. Both Scott and Dawn smiled as the cracks were forming.

_Again on three!_

Scott smiled as he nodded, he and Dawn counted down to three again and ran. The glass cracked more, it was like a baseball had repeatedly hit the glass.

The pair nodded at each other, knowing to do it again. Counted to three and they were able to break the glass, but not the way they wanted it to break.

The glass reformed in seconds, Dawn held back tears as she saw Scott.

In the wrong element.

His once bright fire hair was cooling down, his breath now becoming slower and slower. His once steam lungs were nothing but water, breaking away his whole body. His face only formed a bittersweet smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Scott smiled as he went down to his knees, and Dawn pounding against the fire elements side of the glass. "I would rather be in your home for one minute than to only see you behind the glass.

Dawn's light eyes filled with tears as her hand and Scott's hand meet again against the glass wall. "Goodbye." She cried as Scott's body vanished, just like steam.

Second later Dawn's body disappeared, just vaporizing into mid air.

If two different elements ever fell in love it would cause havoc on the space and time. For years the world was in chaos, with no one to control fire or air. No one but the heartbreak of two forgotten leaders.

Then until a glass wall broke, unleashing two worlds. Unleashing forgotten leaders souls.

Her bright blue would mixed within his fire red soul. Bringing back the two stars crossed leaders who fell in love, breaking logic and reason.

"We have awaken a new element." Dawn smiled as she unleashed a heart into the air. "A powerful tool, that should be unleased into the wild. For it to be free and hopeful." Dawn suggested as Scott nodded his head.

A pink spray flew threw the air, sending away from the space and into the world.

When the two most dangerous elements crashed, they unleashed a magical being. An uncontrolled being into the world, something the creators always feared off.

They unleashed the power of love, so everyone could choose whoever they could to fall in love with.

Dawn and Scott did go on to rule the elements again, but making sure that only terrible storms happened when they were fighting. And the best of weather would happen when new love happened.

_The End!_

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Happy Love Day everyone!**


End file.
